A new life
by Reana mea
Summary: ok so Kagomes the new girl and when she starts school at shikon high she stirs up trouble for everyone espically Sesshomaru Tashio, shikon high's most sought after football superstar! shessy's not himself! please read
1. Chapter 1

Hi so I dont own any of this Inuyasha stuff except for my character krista and the plot

Kagome hopped out of her car and stared at her new school as kids eyed her and milled about before it started. She locked the door to her black ford F-150 and picked her backpack off the ground and started for the doors of Shikon High. She heard her name being called and turned to see Sango, her elementary school friend, running towards her. Kagome dropped her backpack and took of towards her at full speed. Sango stopped and kagome launched herself at her friend, jumping into her arms and wrapping her legs around her waist. Sango fell backwards with Kagome's weight and both of them sprawled on the grass laughing.

thats all for right now thanks r/r


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha thanks guys

Three heads appeared in their line of vision and hands pulled them up as Kagome saw three male faces. She turned to Sango who in turn smiled and pointed to the respected males.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru-Inuyasha's older half brother." Kagome looked at the three barely having to tilt her head back at the first two but she definitely had to in able to see Sesshomaru. She was delighted to find that he was beyond gorgeous. He was dressed in dark jeans, a black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and black and white vans. Kagome looked back up and saw Sesshomaru's smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked at Sango who was also smirking.

"Sango, Sesshomaru stop smirking and show me where the office is."

"She's a bossy little thing, isn't she?"

"you have no idea."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Alright come on follow us." Kagome followed the four up the steps and into a cool and plain building. Kagome decided to make conversation with all of them.

"Sooooo are you guys in any sports?"

"Inuyasha, Miroku, and I are on the football team and Sango is on the dance team."

"When are the tryouts?"

"For the football team?"

"No for the dance team!"

"Well we are still having tryouts..."

"Would you be mad if I tried out?"

"Of course not! If the team really likes you then you could become captain and that means you choreograph the routines but I should warn you there are two girls out for the position as well but nobody likes them." By this time they had entered the reception hall and was walking to the front desk were a rather large and mean-looking lady sat.

"May I help you?" She said in a witch like voice.

"Yes... I-I need my schedual."


	3. Chapter 3

Whats up so I'm listening to a bad song so this will be a little different. Like I said before me no owny any of this except the plot. Oh and _'this is thoughts'_

"Name?"

"Uh K-Kagome Higurashi."

"One moment." The lady clicked a few times typed something and Sango walked up to the desk.

"What classes?"

"She'll take my classes."Sango said with a smile. The lady mumbled something that probably was rather rude and finished the schedule and within seconds they left. Sesshomaru was walking next to Kagome and was looking at her while he was thinking about everything that happened.

_'I love the way she acts. She's different, I mean yeah she checked me out but after its like she's ignoring me now. Whats up with that? I'm definitely going to have to look after her though she'll have a lot of attention. Especially today...' _

Kagome looked young and sexy in tight dark-wash jean cut of shorts that stopped a few inches below her ass and a brown belt with a sky blue shirt . Her long black hair was left down with her purple streaked bangs hiding part of her left eye.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Sessho?" He gave her a funny look but let it go.

"Did you think about your choice of clothes."

" Not particularly, why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Still I own nothing. If you guys don't mind can I stop writing these I might shoot someone if I write another one... hehe ^.^

"you're going to get hit on a lot."

"He's telling the truth kags."

"Well what else was I supposed to wear? It was this or a really short skirt! And no the skirt wouldn't be any better because a guy could lift it up. And besides Sang you know how hard I hit someone... any guy who messes with me...?"

"I know, I know they won't be awake for a long time."

Thank you very mu7ch!"

"C'mon Kags..."

"yes ma'am!"

Kagome saluted then after following them for a few second got an evil glint in her eye and smirked the jumped on Sesshomaru's back.

" Carry me to class Sessho, I'm tired."

"Pay me."

"I'll give you a big hug."

"I want a kiss too."

"Fine." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha turned to look at the two. Kagome's head was on Sesshomaru's shoulder, her hair was draped over their shoulders and casually mixed with his. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist and his arms held them up while her thin arms were around his neck and one of her hands was playing with a piece of his hair. The three in front were surprised, the only girl ever to touch Sesshomaru was his ex-girlfriend Kagura, Sango knew Kagome would change everybody's life but she never expected her to get Sesshomaru to flirt and open up. They finally got to class and Kagome jumped down and was about to skip to Sango when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around and was pulled into a hug by Sesshomaru.

"Sessho?"

"My payment."

"Oh okay," Kagome hugged him back then kissed his cheek and turned to leave but was stopped again.

"What now?"

"My kiss..."

"You never said where."

"Fine. I want the kiss on my lips."

"I already kissed you." Sesshomaru growled and looked down at the girl.

"Fine. I'll get you next time."

"until then, let's go."

"alright." They walked into class with his arm still around her waist and parted ways. Sesshomaru to his seat and Kagome to the teacher at the front.

"So Sesshomaru, what are your feelings for Kagome?" Sango asked and curios eyes turned to him.

"Sango it's not any of your business but yes I do." Sesshomaru sighed and watched Kagome talk to Mr. Myouga.

"Class quiet down," he squeaked out. The class went silent when they saw a petite girl standing next to him.

"Good, first of all the junior and senior talent show is next Friday and you all are required to perform. We will discuss this after I introduce our new student Ms. Kagome Higurashi. Please tell us about you."


	5. Authors note

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in a loooooooooooooong time and normally I would make up an excuse like school work or my job or dance but no. I just simply forgot. Now an update on my life. It's Senior year! YAY! I'm dancing 10 to 15 hours a week, I work the rest and I just got back from New York! How exciting, In addition to all of this I got an invitation to audition for a slot at Julliard and I'm not entirely sure if I should take it... leave your comments on what I should do because I have no idea. Anyway I am updating this story as I type to you right now. Oh before I forget I'm going to post some pics up on here of my senior pics/ pin up carrer. Tell me what you think!

Well see ya, ciao, adios, and whatever other goodbye you want to think as you read this.

Selah


	6. Chapter 5

"Well as you know my name is Kagome, I am a junior and I'm 17, um my favorite animal is a giraffe and I love the color purple and I absolutely adore music! My favorite band is...hmmm nevermind. I love to eat-"

"You got that right!" Sango yelled from the back.

"Sango shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh you know I-"

"Do you girls know each other?" Mr. Myouga inquired to stop the bloodshed he was sure would come if it continued.

"Oh Sango is my best friend. We've known each other for years."

"Well I assume she would be fine with you taking the empty seat beside herself and Mr. Sesshomaru"

"Come on up here Gome!" Kagome ran to the back and literally slid into the seat at the back.

"Okay class now on to the showcase. This is for a grade as you know. I expect exceptional performances since most of you are in my advanced music class and a good portion of you are in Ms. Kaguya's advanced dance class. For those of you not musically talented." Mr. Myouga stopped to stare at the group of jocks that were starting to sweat. "You can opt out of this and work the backstage area. But you must be useful or you will receive a failing grade. The sign up for the backstage area and the show will end tomorrow after school and if your name is not on either list you will receive a zero and not get the credit for this semester. Now I hope this scares you into signing up, unfortunately we were to lenient last year and as a result we did not have many acts last year. You can do up to two acts if you want so make it count. Now you may talk for the rest of class but for a few minutes stay quite so I can take attendance." In all it took about five minutes for the attendance to be taken and the five in the back stated talking. Sango turned to Kagome who was busy taking in the classroom and people.

"So are you going to perform?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to sing or dance..."

"Wait you sing?"

"Yeah... why?"

"We have a band!"

"And?"

"And we need a lead female singer."

"Sango."

"What?"

"You haven't even heard me sing!"

"Well we have music next. You have to sing so you can be placed in a voice range. So please!"

"Ugh. Fine. You win. I'll do it!"

"Yay! I love you Kagome!" The rest of the class past by in a breeze as Kagome let out a sigh of relief and a shaky laugh released from her lips as she contemplated what was about to happen.


	7. another author's note

I know I'm a horrible person for not adding another chapter yet but I needed to clear somethings up. First off, I was preetty young when I started typing up this story. So for those of you you have noticed my awful grammar and spelling thank your for understanding and not saying anything. For the person who left a review as a guest...If you can't understand the pretty close spelling of "especially" you are a complete moron. Futhermore if you use a "like" that is not needed in a freaking sentence you are even more of a moron. Like you don't need to like use a stupid like every like other word! Stop sounding like a stupid cheerleader YEAH? Now that I am good and angry I will continue writing because I'm just that amazing haha!

Well see ya, ciao, adios, and whatever other goodbye you want to think as you read this.

Selah


	8. Chapter 6

Ok so before I start I just wanna say thanks to all you guys out there. I would love to hear your ideas about were this story should go. I unfortunately lost the notebook I had this story in but maybe it was good because now this particular story gets to go in a whole new direction that I'm liking much better. Kagome is going to be the clumsy but talented girl still, and you will learn Sesshomaru's playboy ways as the story futher develops and Krista will pop in shortly but this story would be gone if you didn't like it so much, so I thank all of you reading and reviewing. Well now that the mushy stuff is out of the way, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

SELAH ^.^

Walking to the auditorium Kagome laughed and joked with Sango as the boys fell behind.

"So Sesshomaru?"

"What do you want monk?"

" You and Kagome are getting close. What are you gonna do about Kagura? She'll be back in a few days and you know she'll try to rip apart Kagome."

"Yeah bro, even though you ended it with her you know she'll try to at least hook up with you."

"Hn Kagura does create potential problems with Kagome should I try to persue a relationship with her. But she is of no importance."

"Man thats harsh considering the fact that she was your girlfriend just a month ago." Miroku had to nod his head in agreement at this. Sesshomaru had his own fanclub but since most of them were cheerleaders, Kagura was one of them, but they were gone for a competition. Making his life easier until they came back tomorrow...

"She shouldn't have cheated on me with the spider Naraku."

Looking up ahead at Kagome, Sesshomaru started to notice that many guys were staring at her, gawking was more like it. He looked back at Kagome and really looked at her, She was small in stature, tiny hands and feet but legs that went on for miles, good child bearing hips (my brother and his best friend say this about carrie underwood's hips...), tiny waist and fairly decent sized breasts. With a perfect heart-shaped face, big blue-green doe eyes, and long silky midnight blue hair that waved its way to her hips she was perfect in every sense of the word. Kagome was pure and innocent, full of smiles and giggles and more importantly love, but underneath all that he could tell there was the sense of a consuming darkness. It was unbecoming of her, just not right. Her lovely lilly and rain smell was dampened just a bit by that sadness,it didn't fit.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Inuyasha were waving their hands in front of Sesshomaru's face, repeating his name over and over. He just raised an eybrow to them.

"Hn."

"What's going through your head? You just were staring at Kagome for about 10 minutes and almost walked into a bunch of screaming freshman girls and you didn't even do the death glare from hell. What's up?"

"I need to find out more about her..." By this time the group walked into the theater/auditorium and took their seats. Mr. Myouga was already up on stage which caused a slight panic attack on Kagome's part as she sat between Sango and Sesshomaru. (Seating arangement of our group- Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha) As the rest of the class shuffled in a girl broke away from the group and sat beside Inuyasha. She was as tall as Sango and had Brown hair cut to her shoulders. Her brown eyes were kind and narrow, she had a runners body with a bit more meat on, Kagome could tell she was a dancer.

"Sango who is this?"

"Krista, met Kagome, Kagome, met Krista- Inuyasha's girlfriend."


End file.
